a secret makes a woman woman
by Mayumi Yoshida
Summary: cerita tentang kepergian cewek cewek mineral town yang misterius tidak di ketahui jack dan duke mencarinya lanjutin aja ceritanya jangan lupa nge review ya........


_**A secret makes a woman woman**_

Mayumi: waiii ketemu lagi aku mayumi yoshida….

Jack: sapa yang nanya?

Mayumi: semua orang….*kayak boneka susan*

Jack: udah mulai aja author jelek!!!!

Mayumi:nggak mau basa basi dulllu ya hmmm

Jack: (ninju mayumi) aku yang nerusin!!!!

* * *

---**Jack's POV**---

---_in saves farm_---

"hai Claire, sedang apa kamu di kebunku yang indah ini???" sapaku ketika Claire melintas.

"nggak jack, kalian melihat anak anak cewek melintas ke kebun ini???" kata Claire.

"hmmm lima belas menit yang lalu sich ada" kataku.

"benarkah???? makasih Jack" katanya lalu melangkah pergi ke gunung.

"tunggu Claire kamu mau kemana???" kataku.

"it's big secret I'm sorry I don't tell you a secret makes a woman woman" "iya…." Kataku kaget mendengar Claire berbahasa inggris sebenernya aku nggak ngerti sama sekali.

Setengah jam kemudian….. cewek cewek yang tadi pergi kegunung balik lagi aku mendiktenya kok ann nggak ada?

"hai….kalian mau pergi kemana sih habis kemana sih?" kataku nggak tahan lagi.

"nggak kemana mana" kata Karen santai sambil bersiul kulit mukanya terlihat bercahaya.

"iya,bener kata Karen kami nggak kemana mana Cuma ke gunung" tambah Elli.

"Jack kamu ngapain sih!!!" kata Claire jengkel.

"bener suer kami Cuma pergi ke gunung!!!!!" kata popuri.

"benar kok" kata mary malu – malu.

"biarkan kami pergi" kata popuri mengangkat roknya.

aku masuk kedalam rumah.

Satu jam kemudian gantian ibu ibu tukang gosip yang dateng melintas aku tersenyum lalu mencegat mereka.

"ibu ibu kalian lagi kemana maksudnya habis kemana?????" kataku jengkel.

"ke gunung" kata manna santai dan terlihat lagi kulitnya bercahaya.

"nyok, ibu ibu lanjuuuuut" kata manna ibu ibu itu menabrak aku.

Aku masuk rumah lagi ladies yang di kota ini pada kemana ya?

---**Claire's POV**---

---_in stylish farm_---

Seminggu kemudian….

"hai Karen mau ke tempat itu lagi?" sapaku sambil terus menyiram.

"ya,kulitku sudah kusam lagi inikan hari minggu" katanya.

"oohh…" aku memanggut manggut.

"mau ikut Claire?" tawarnya.

"nggak" tolakku.

"kenapa? Kamu kan ngurusin kebun pastinya kulitmu kusam dong!!!".

"aku akan meyusul kalian nanti, pekerjaan ku belum selesai" kataku.

"huh,lagi lagi begitu nyusul lagi" Karen cemberut.

"aku haus nih" kataku.

"nih" Karen melempar mizone (mayumi: eh,mizone kan asli Indonesia nggak usah di bawa-bawa ke jepang sini buat aku aja!!! *ngerebut mizone*) (Karen dan Claire: *ngehajar mayumi* balikin nggak????) (mayumi:i..iya ampun bos *mabur*).

"Selesai juga" kataku puas melihat sapi sapiku aku lalu pergi ke gunung.

Aku melihat kiri kanan siapa tahu ada yang mengikutiku "aman" aku berhadapan oleh batu besar aku menekan sebagiannya batu itu bergeser aku masuk dan batu itu bergeser menutup lagi.

---**Jack's POV**---

"hai Jack!" sapa Duke menghampiriku.

"kamu tahu dimana Manna?" tanyanya.

"ke gunung mungkin" kataku.

"aku juga lagi nyari Claire" kataku.

"huh kalau gitu gimana kalau kita kegunung nyari mereka sama sama"

"ayo boleh juga".

"Hhh….hhh..hhh" aku ngos ngosan kami udah muterin ni gunung.

"dimana mereka ya?" kata Duke

"mana kutahu" kataku sambil mengelap keningku dengan sapu tangan.

"tapi aku punya petunjuk-petunjuk penting" kataku serius.

"petunjuk penting?" Duke memegang pohon.

"pertama, ann nggak ikut dia kan tomboy, berarti ada hubungannya dengan kewanitaan kedua kulit mereka terlihat bercahaya berarti!!!!".

"betul juga ya!!!! Itu dia ya sudah syukurlah kalau begitu!!!!!!" Duke beranjak "ayo kita pulang".

aku mengangguk "begitu rupanya" gumamku.

Mayumi: apaan sih apaan sih ada apa Claire kamu kemana????

Claire:sudah kubilang a secret makes a woman woman!!!!

Mayumi:rahasia seorang wanita yang membuat wanita menjadi wanita???

Jack: ooh itu artinya???? *loncat banci*

Mayumi: tapi kamu kemana Claire?

Duke: ke SPA rahasia mungkin.

Mayumi: wah begitu….

Claire:*mukanya merah padam* BUODDDOOOH *ngambil posisi berantem*

Mayumi:berhenti Claire jangan buat kamarku berantakan *ketakutan*

Claire dan 2 orang lainnya: *ngacak ngacak kamar*.

Mayumi:huwwwwwwwwwwweeeeeee -nangis-

Mayumi: Tolong review cerita ini ya….claire!!! itu vas bunga kesayangankuuuuuuuuuuuu. hiks


End file.
